videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/King K. Rool
King K. Rool (キングクルール King K. Rool) is the main antagonist of the Donkey Kong series and appears as a veteran in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes King K. Rool can be seen as a standard heavyweight. He's strong, yet slow, and while his heaviness prevents launching, it makes combos easier. K. Rool is noticeably disadvantaged in the air, as his weight and low mobility will cripple his recovery. Furthermore, K. Rool has only one recovery move, which makes whatever recovery he has predictable. He is also a versatile fighter by his use of long-distance and counter moves such as his Blunderbuss, Crown Boomerang and Stomach Attack. Moveset * Neutral Combo: King K. Rool slashes with his right hand, then with his left hand, then does a rapid barrage of punches with his boxing gloves. * Side Tilt: King K. Rool does a headbutt, stabbing with his crown. * Up Tilt: King K. Rool performs a quick uppercut with his boxing glove. * Down Tilt - Toe Jab: King K. Rool kicks forward while on the ground, attacking opponents with his toes. * Dash Attack: King K. Rool propels himself forward, thrusting his belly at opponents before falling, like he did in Donkey Kong Land. This move has super armor. * Side Smash - Spectre Swing: King K. Rool takes outs his sceptre and swings it like a baseball bat. * Up Smash - Glove Boomerang: King K. Rool tosses his boxing glove upwards like a boomerang. * Down Smash: King K. Rool performs a furious stomp that buries opponents on the ground. * Neutral Aerial - Aerial Spin: King K. Rool curls into a ball and rapidly spins, crashing into opponents. * Forward Aerial: King K. Rool performs an aerial forward dropkick, similar to Diddy Kong's. * Back Aerial: King K. Rool attacks behind him with his tail. * Up Aerial: King K. Rool swipes upward with his crown above him. * Down Aerial: King K. Rool belly-flops down into the ground, having a stall-then-fall effect. * Grab - Blunderbuss Vacuum: King K. Rool takes out his Blunderbuss and starts to draw opponents, items, and projectiles inward. He can also do this to suck a cannonball (from his Neutral Special if knocked back) in order to spit it back out at a higher angle. * Pummel: King K. Rool smacks his Blunderbuss on the ground to damage the opponent inside it. * Forward Throw: King K. Rool shoots the opponent out of his Blunderbuss. * Back Throw: King K. Rool turns around and fires the opponent over his shoulder. * Up Throw: King K. Rool holds his Blunderbuss over his shoulders and leaps past the upper blast-line before performing a back-breaker move, causing a explosion from his Blunderbuss which launches the opponent away. * Down Throw: King K. Rool shoots the opponent into the ground and stomps on them with both feet. * Neutral Special - Blunderbuss: King K. Rool takes out his blunderbuss and fires a cannonball. Depending on how long the button is held, the cannonball will fire out in a different trajectory or configuration (horizontal, bouncing, spinning). ** Custom 1 - Status Effect Clouds: King K. Rool takes out his blunderbuss and fires out clouds of differing colors. Blue clouds temporarily freeze the opponent, red ones slow them down (like a Timer item), and purple ones temporarily reverse their controls. ** Custom 2 - Electrodes: King K. Rool throws out a small metallic orb. Similar to a Bumper, it can be placed on the ground or in the air, where it will remain stationary. If he throws a second electrode, the two will be connected by a wall of electricity that harms any opponents in between. * Side Special - Crown Boomerang: King K. Rool tosses his crown, which travels horizontally forward before returning to its rightful place on his head like a boomerang. It can hit opponents on the front and in the back. He can only throw one crown out at a time, and it can be pocketed. ** Custom 1 - Charging Attack: King K. Rool charges forward and comes crashing into the opponent, delivering high knockback. ** Custom 2 - Spiked Ball: King K. Rool takes out his blunderbuss and shoots a spiked ball that rolls along the ground. Eventually, it will stop, and remain on the stage as a hazard for opponents to avoid. * Up Special - Heli-Pack: King K. Rool equips his helicopter backpack and uses it to fly vertically upwards in the air. He can freely control his flight directions for a few seconds, similar to R.O.B.'s, Snake's and Crash's recovery moves. It also deals small damage to opponents who touch him while he is flying. ** Custom 1 - Blunderbuss Rocket: King K. Rool takes out his blunderbuss and shoots out flames, rocketing him forward/upward. ** Custom 2 - High Jump: King K. Rool leaps high into the air and stomps down, similar to King Dedede's Up Special. * Down Special - Stomach Attack: King K. Rool suddenly puffs out his stomach and can reflect any damage onto the opponent if hit. It works like a counter-attack. ** Custom 1 - Krusha Slam: King K. Rool hops slightly into the air and comes crashing down, rear-first. This emits a green shockwave that knocks opponents into the air. ** Custom 2 - Invisibility: King K. Rool temporarily turns invisible. He is still able to be damaged, but cannot be seen for 5-10 seconds. * Final Smash - Blast-O-Matic: King K. Rool lunges forward, and any opponent that is caught in the trajectory will be harmed by the Final Smash's attack. If successful, a cutscene appears where K. Rool is sitting on his throne in Crocodile Isle, where he presses a button twice. The Blast-O-Matic itself then fires on Donkey Kong Island, which easily cuts through the stone facade of Donkey Kong, destroying it and dealing massive damage to anyone that was on the island at the time. Taunts * Up: King K. Rool humorously slaps his belly before letting out a menacing laugh. * Side: King K. Rool viciously snaps forward, similar to Bowser's. * Down: King K. Rool does a sumo-esque stomp on the ground. Idle Poses * King K. Rool smells his arm. * King K. Rool latches onto his cape while looking from side to side. Cheer * King K. Rool! King K. Rool! King K. Rool! On-Screen Appearance * King K. Rool falls onto the stage and lands with a big loud smack, before standing up. Victory Poses * King K. Rool jumps from the sky and smashes into the ground with fist, then looks forward. * King K. Rool is seen firing his Blunderbuss in all directions, before one misplaced shot hits and cracks the camera. He turns to the Blunderbuss with an "Oopsie!" expression. * King K. Rool is laughing in victory while holding the Crystal Banana. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EyjIoSRzLkY (Victory - Donkey Kong) Losing Pose * King K. Rool is seen looking to the side while clapping. Trophy Description King K. Rool has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. King K. Rool King K. Rool is the portly, greedy king of the Kremlings. Over the years, K. Rool has tried time and time again to steal the Kong's Banana Hoard. K. Rool is notable for his various alte-egoes, such as Kaptain K. Rool or Baron K. Roolenstein. While the names may change, the croc is always the same. * Donkey Kong Country (SNES, 1994) * Super Mario Sluggers (Wii, 2008) King K. Rool (Alt.) K. Rool's Neutral Special, Blunderbuss will change drastically depending on Customs. At one of them, it fires off a gas cloud that trips up your opponent. It will fire a cannonball at default, but in one of them, a powerful bouncing spike ball! * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest (SNES, 1995) * Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble (SNES, 1996) Costumes * Green skin, red cape (Default) * Blue skin, purple cape * Red skin, green cape * Gray skin, yellow cape * Kaptain K. Rool * Baron K. Roolenstein * King "Krusha" Rool * Sluggers Costume Trivia * Unlike many characters, King K. Rool uses his costumes as his alternate colors instead of being an Alternate Costume. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Donkey Kong